


Voluntary Apnea

by SnorkleShit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Multi, One Shot, POV Stiles, Self-Sacrifice, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you must leave,<br/>Leave as though fire burns under your feet<br/>If you must speak,<br/>Speak every word as though it were unique<br/>If you must die, sweetheart<br/>Die knowing your life was my life's best part<br/>And if you must die,<br/>Remember your life<br/>- 'You' by Keaton Henson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluntary Apnea

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to 'You' by Keaton Henson while reading

> _“You know when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale until right before you black out. It’s called voluntary apnea. It’s like no matter how much you’re freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your head’s exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that’s when it stops hurting. It’s not scary anymore, it’s… it’s actually kind of peaceful.”_

* * *

 

                                                It amazes him that Lydia still hasn’t sold the lake house, even after the Benefactor scare is gone, after they go through the next three life threatening supernatural crises. Hell, it’s been almost a year now. Yet, here they are. The whole gang, even Melissa and his dad, fighting against this horde of blood-bond witches.

The only way to kill a witch is to drown, decapitate, or burn it.

And the only way to kill these witches is to kill the head of the coven. She’s beautiful, in a terrifying way. And she’s coming right at him, and everyone’s too preoccupied to come help. The only way for him to go is onto the small speed bought that’s tied up.With one last flash of witchbane-not to be confused with wolfsbane- he turns and rushes for it. He scrambles desperately, and somehow manages to turn it on. She screams- and not a human scream, mind you- and launches herself onto the boat just as he’s trying to figure out how to pull it out. It gets a good few twenty yards out or so, when she rips the engine out and throws it via telekinesis into the lake, and turns to look at him like he’s meat on a platter.

Which, he is. He’s stranded himself out here, the other’s can’t save him if they wanted to. And they’re in bad enough shape. No matter how hard they fight, the witches keep rising back up. Everyone he cares about even remotely is fighting for their lives in the boathouse of that damned lake house. And they aren’t going to win. His heart its threatening to beat out of his chest, and he’s staring all around him as he backs away from the witch. She stalks him like a cat backing a mouse into a corner, sick glee scrawled across her pale face.

“I’m going to enjoy feasting on your heart. And my sisters and I will skin you and all your little friends and use your flesh for our dresses. ” She snarls, and Stiles blanches.

“I’m pretty sure that will clash with the green skin and broomsticks. Maybe use it for some durable winter curtains?” He replies, and curses his own word vomit nature.

She cocks her head and blinks at that, stumped by the stupidity of the last statement. Well, at least he’s got that going for him. He picks up some weird sharp instrument that he assumes has something to do with cleaning out fish, and stabs her in the temple with it. She screams and staggers back, momentarily stunned. All her fellow witches do the same, and his friends re-group, turning to see him on the boat.

The moon is shining down on the water clearly, and they can see everything, as he can see them. Kira’s limping, Melissa’s unconscious with Liam and Scott standing over her protectively. His dad is leaning on Lydia for support, his leg is twisted and bleeding, and Malia is covered in burns. Derek rips out a witches throat and looks him straight in the eye, and Stiles knows. He knows the only way for them to live is for Stiles to make sure this fucking bitch stays down. She rips the utensil out of her temple, wiping the blood out of her eyes. Stiles rushes her, and tackles her to the floor. She’s surprised by the action, and he uses the opportunity to grab the anchor rope and rip it from it’s place, and ties it to every body part on the two of him he can reach. She realizes what he’s doing, and thrashes, spitting fire and lightning from her mouth, but it does no good. HIs father is shouting, and Scott and Derek both howl at the same time. He wraps his arms around the witch, and rolls so they’re wrapped up in even more rope.

She spits curses, and uses her power to stand them up on their feet. But before she can blast the ropes off, Stiles makes eye contact with everyone, and he grins before he lurches the two of them off the boat. He hears a few things before the water envelops them- Scott’s roar, and Derek diving in after them. He knows it won’t matter.

He hopes Derek won’t blame himself for this one too.

And lastly, but never least, Lydia’s screech.Somebody is going to die.

At least he’s not going to be the one to find the body this time.


End file.
